Grumpy's Happily Ever After
by Crystal949
Summary: What if the story of Snow White did not happen as everyone thought? What if a particular dwarf had more to do with it than expected? A remake of Disney's Snow White - SW/G -


Actually, this was made for a project in school. Since my friend and I like the Snow White and Grumpy pairing, we made out essay about it. It's not a masterpiece, but I find it amusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Snow White, Grumpy, or any of the other characters in this story. If I did, then I would not be posting this story here now would I.

--

Once upon a time there lived a dwarf. Out of the seven, it was he who was the grumpiest and loneliest of them all. Then one day, he met a beautiful princess. He fell in love, but disaster struck. She, the princess, bit into a shiny, but poisonous red apple. When all hope was lost, the dwarf stepped forth to be her savior. Who was the dwarf, you ask? It was I; Grumpy, and I am here to give you the true story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

--

It all started when it was home from work we went. We went into the cottage to find it sparkly clean. It was not us who had cleaned the house and I was forced to look for the intruder. The others made me go upstairs, and on the bed lay a beautiful girl. She took my breath away; it was love at first sight. After she agreed to cook for us, she was our new friend. Everyone loved her, but I was one who was less willing to show it. Bashful was always as red as an apple when he saw her. Doc stuttered unusually so when he knew she was near. We slept downstairs so she could have the beds to sleep on. Every dinner she would ask us to go wash our hands, and I would linger behind for a moment just to see if she would say something extra. One night I heard her mentioning me in her prayer. I pretended to not care, but the being within me had treasured her words. Still, there was no way for me to know if she truly liked me. Then one morning, we were walking out the door, lined up for a kiss on the forehead. Now those Disney movies didn't tell you this, but when it was my turn, she leaned down gave me a smooch right on the lips. After that morning it was pretty hard to be grumpy, though I kept at it just to erase suspicions.

That same day we were at work when animals came rushing out of the forest and swarmed around us, dragging us in the direction of the cottage. It took a moment or two for us to realize that something might be wrong with Snow White. I jumped on the nearest deer and led everyone towards the cottage. It seemed like forever before we made it. The other dwarves and animals ran ahead of me to pursue the witch who had been lurking in front of the cottage. I took this opportunity to go inside and check in on Snow White. When I saw her on the ground, I froze momentarily. Then, I went to check her pulse. With no pulse, I felt a burning in my throat. The others returned with smiles, saying they had destroyed the witch, but it was an instant later that those smiles turned to grimaces at the sight of their friend. Snow White had no injuries, but a red apple with a single bite out of it lay a foot from her hand. _A poisonous apple_, I thought shaking my head sadly.

We used only the best to construct Snow White's casket. When we set her lightly where she would forever rest, tears returned to our already red eyes. Each dwarf took the opportunity to lay flowers on her grave. They bowed respectively to her and whispered many thanks. When I laid my flowers on her cold hands, I told the best I could what she had meant to me. I lightly kissed her and moved away. When we turned, there was a movement. We turned back to look at Snow White, her eyes open. She sat up and looked at us with a smile. Soon we were clattered around her, this time with cries of joy. She held me to her and told me that it was us who had made her dreams come true. I grinned and together we headed back towards the cottage.

Now that was the real story. It was immediately taken up as a story idea. However, many disliked the idea of a princess with "a dwarf". So, they gave my part to a random prince she had met before us. They portrayed me as the angry grumpy dwarf. Snow White and I highly disliked this change and insisted something about the true story was added in. The writers did not make me the prince of the story, but they did add tiny bits into the story that could show a potential relationship between Snow White and I.

--

While the Snow White onscreen rides off on a white horse to live in a palace with her prince, the real Snow White has eyes only for her favorite dwarf. And you can guess which one _really_ lived happily ever after.

--

Fin.


End file.
